Drama in Lima
by allykat1112
Summary: there is Drama at Mckinley High ever since the glee club ended Marley is pregnant and Rider is the Dad so Jake is not to happy about that and lets just say Sam is a romantic deep down and Rachel might be getting over Finn


Sam, I need you to meet me at breadsticks tonight

Mercedes, really tonight you do know we are here to help the glee club right

Sam, Mercedes please i swear it will be worth it

Mercedes, ok but then we have to help the kids we are meeting Rachel and Kurt today at 3:00 at the hotel to fiqure out what to do and we are going to visit the kids but from what they told us it is really bad cause know they barely have each other to get through all the slushes since the glee club ended the bullying is really bad worse then when we were there

Sam, wow that dose sound really bad ok I'll be there as long as you are at breadsticks.

Mercedes,ok good

Merecedes kisses sam and they go there seperate ways but mean while Rachel is visiting Finn's grave and she runs in to a really attractive guy who was visiting his mother there his name was Casey but since Finn:( she hasn't really been in the game so she didn't notice that he was flurting with her intill he asked her out kind of creepy right in a cemetary but a love story has to start some where

Rachel, Finn i need you here i am on Funny girl know you know the broadway show (she starts to cry and gets a little angry while saying) you promised you would be at my first show but your not why did you have to leave you promised i will never forgive you you left me all alone I loved you

Casey, so you are in the angry phase huh

Rachel, (she looks up with tears in her eyes) what are you talking about

Casey, the angry phase of grief were you hate them for leaving

Rachel, ya i guess i am but it is his fault

Casey, i know it is i went through it with my mom when i was 14 she passed i was mad at her for not being at my graduation and for just leaving me

Rachel, im sorry arn't you still mad

Casey, no not really it wasn't her fault it was just her time you know but of course i miss her yeah shes my mom i miss her every day

Rachel, i know how you feel

Casey,( sits on the ground and cry's with her for a few more minutes after they stop he says) hey i know this is really weird and kind of scary actually but i promise i'm not a serial killer or anything but i do really like you you are beutiful and you understand what i have been through (he asks in a very shy way) but do you want to go to dinner in a movie sometime

Rachel, (she gets up and starts to yell at him) no of course not do you not see that i am still grieving i mean i have a boyfriend i'm not a cheater she realizez what she said and runs away

everybody mets up at the hotel as they planned talk for a little while they realize they have to see what is going on at the school before they fiqure out what do to about it so they head to the school they get there and they Jake is hitting Rider because Marley was Pregnant and Rider is the Dad so there was alot of tension there and actually Jake was just a all around jerk since glee ended and Unique and Kitty were also not in a good place at all they all just drifted apart right then a slushy was getting dumped on Unique they then yelled you shouldn't be here actually you shouldn't even exist right then they all ran out of the school and back to the hotel room to fiqure out what to do

Mercedes, did you hear that

Kurt, yeah i never even heard that we need to something fast those kids need each other to survive i mean i had you guys and i didn't even have it that bad

Rachel, I know well maybe we should talk to sue maybe change her mind they need glee

Sam, yeah cause that is gonna work we are talking about the most hatefull women alive

Rachel, well we need to do something

Kurt, i have a idea lets meet tomorrow at the school in the glee club room...

that night at breadsticks Mercedes walks in

Sam, good you came (looking really nervous) here sit down i need to show you something

the room was completely empty and full of candles and flowers

Sam, you kw when we met in high school i knew you were the only one for me you changed me and made me feel things i have never felt before that's how i know this is right and we were ment to be i brought you here vause well this was our favorite spot to just talk and laugh with our friends so anyways here it goes (Sam starts to sing all of me)

and as the song endsd Sam get's down on one knee pulls out a ring and says Mercedes i Love you will you marry me?...

mean while Kurt runs into Eli from his band in the parking lot of the hotel a

Kurt, Eli what are you doing in Lima

Eli, I need to tell you something

Kurt, and you came all the way out here

Eli, yes I couldn't help it and also i thought it would be kind of romantic but Kurt i Like you I have Liked you ever since the band started but I needed to tell you you are all i think about every day you are amazing and funny and well Kurt

Kurt, I'm getting married remember Blaine

Eli, I know that's why I haven't told you i thought i could keep it in and just forget about my feelings for you

Kurt, well maybe you should have (he starts to walk off)

Eli, ok i will if you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me then and only then will i forget about you and this entire thing if you can tell me that you don't have feeling's for me then we can go back to being just friends but the question is can you look me in the eye and tell me that?


End file.
